


Shower Lessons

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Multi, No I Didn't, Polymarine, Ryn totally doesn't MEAN to stare so long, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but her humans are just so pretty, but maybe i will make a smutty pt 2 later...maybe, im not sorry but i should be, oh wait did I say her humans? haha i meant the humans, this ends up being more sweet/cute than smutty oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: What if the shower scene in 01x04 went a little differently? Like, y'know, with Ryn joining Ben and Maddie.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ben Pownall/Ryn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Shower Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on my Siren-rewatch-party-of-one bullshit ;) though this one's certainly a happier fic than the last! Enjoy.
> 
> And no, they don't actually have a threesome in the shower...although I definitely thought about writing it that way. I think Maddie's not exactly there yet. Ben on the other hand- well.
> 
> Think he'd be down, lmao.

* * *

Being on land is…hard. Very hard. Learning things about the humans, about their world is…even harder.

But she is good learner. So she watches. And she listens. And she learns about the humans around her as best as she can.

Late one night, Ryn hears noise coming from the bathroom and goes to investigate. Most of the lights in the houseboat are out, and the water casts otherworldy reflections on the floor. The ocean beneath them is calm and lulling, the birds not yet started their morning song. She should be asleep. But humans are strange creatures, making little noises and hums that keep her mind awake long into the night. Ben had gone to another room earlier, and then so too had Maddie. When neither returns and she hears something she can't quite place, she goes to check on them.

She finds them together under a steam of hot water, a thick mist coming from the shower stall. They’re naked and tangled up together, one of Maddie’s hands wrapped around Ben’s shoulders as the other reaches for the curtain rod to steady her. Ryn gives a curious tilt of her head as she watches them. Maddie’s eyes are closed but she’s smiling, pressing her lips to Ben’s mouth as he rolls his hips into hers. Oh.

 _Are they mating?_

The lingering smell of soap and Maddie's shampoo hangs in the air, but beneath that…beneath that is the scent of human arousal, somehow both soft and sharp at the same time. It’s right there, right between them, draped there like a blanket, thick and warm and inviting. And she wants to watch, to learn, to understand. 

_“Ryn!”_ Maddie scolds when she sees her through the shower curtain, startled at being caught. Startled at having an audience.

“Oh…I-” Ryn falters here, feeling some strange twinge of…something, deep in her stomach. She feels like she shouldn’t have seen this, maybe. Shouldn’t have watched them for so long. But they’re both just so pretty, and so pretty _together,_ and she likes learning.

She looks at them for a long moment, eyes traveling downwards as she traces the curves of their bodies, from the small swell of Maddie's breasts and the sharp points of her hips to the muscles in her arms and the softness of her thighs. And she looks at Ben too, at the taut muscles of his chest and the easy strain in his arms as he holds Maddie tight to him so she won't fall, the power and control in his stance as he hugs her to him.

Maddie and Ben trade a look at Ryn's open, obvious staring and a soft smile plays at Maddie’s lips. She laughs at being caught and leans into the warmth of Ben's chest, and he ends up smiling too.

“I should…go, yes?” Ryn says quickly in her customary way.

Maddie meets her eyes and says softly, “No, it’s okay. Laughter, laughter like this is…good. It’s funny. But also kind of awkward.”

“Awkward?” Ryn echoes, trying out the sound in her mouth. It’s clunky and strange, like the noises don’t quite fit together.

Now it’s Maddie’s turn to look considering. “Like…like embarrassed. Or lacking social manners.”

But Ben’s quick to fill in, “And that’s okay. You’re still learning. Humans, we uh-” He trades another look with Maddie that has Ryn’s heart doing funny things. It feels like her pulse beats so much faster, on land, sometimes. She doesn’t know why. “We don’t always bathe together. For some people, it’s…special.”

He gives Maddie a tender look that Ryn thinks is love, must be love. But they don’t say it out-loud, at least not here and now. Ryn wonders why, thinks again she is intruding.

“Then I will go. Sorry I ruin…special time.” She’s just about to leave when Maddie calls her name again. It’s softer now, gentler. Not so panick-y or taken off-guard. She likes the sound of Maddie’s voice, low and warm like the feeling in the air just before it rains. It's comforting, she realizes now.

“Wait. What if- what if we show you?” Maddie asks in that same soft, gentle voice. She offers out a hand to Ryn, and Ryn takes it. It's small and solid and still wet in Ryn's own, and her fingernails are dark with black, shiny polish that reminds Ryn of the scales on fish.

She’s halfway into the shower stall when Maddie says around a smile, “You should probably take off your clothes first. Humans don’t shower with those on.”

Ryn makes a soft hiss between her teeth that whispers of agreement before she strips, quick and ungraceful. Her clothes add to the already-growing pile on the floor. Neither of them complain about this, so she guesses it must be okay.

Then she squeezes into the tub with them, and it’s a tight fit. Her elbows keep knocking against Maddie’s arms, or her legs get all tangled up in Ben’s. There's a lot of maneuvering and laughing and "oh gosh, I'm sorry"ing as they bump elbows and knees and touch and talk and teach her things. But the three of them make it work somehow. And they look at her like…well, it’s different than before.

Like she isn’t just a strange new fish in a tank. Like she’s _real_ to them.

She hadn't realized before, how much she'd longed to be real. How much she'd longed for them to look at her like she mattered.

Maddie teaches her how to wash her hair, her body. Ben makes sure she doesn’t get any soap or shampoo in her eyes, though she hisses when he tries to get the knots out of her hair. “I do it myself.”

The two of them share another look and seem to talk without words. She doesn't know how they do that yet. She wonders if they will teach her. Then Maddie meets her gaze and says, tone gentle, "Can we...can we help?"

Ryn considers that and whispers, “Yes, okay. Help.”

They're careful of the building rash on her neck and chest, the one that will grow worse the longer she resists going back to the sea. The warm water soothes most of the burn, and Maddie murmurs something to Ben about getting aloe later. She isn't sure what that means, but she trusts that it'll help. No, maybe she just trusts that Maddie will help. Ben wrings extra water out of a washcloth and glides it over her skin, applying the lightest of pressure as he moves the cloth over her rash. She sucks in a sharp intake of breath. He pulls the cloth away. "It sting?"

She looks at them with some strange emotion brewing in her chest and considers the word, sting. It isn't quite the right one but she cocks her head to the side and says, "Sometimes, yes."

Later, much later, she reckons that maybe it isn't the rash that stings - but something in her chest, in her heart, squeezes when either Maddie or Ben look at her like that, gaze soft and open and concerned. She thinks...maybe she likes being taken care of, worried over. It doesn't mean she is weak or worthy of being left behind, like her pack nearly did to her.

She has so much to learn about humans and their world. And she still has to find her sister. But she is starting to trust these two. Maybe even…like their company. There may come a day when that changes, or when she must leave them before she's ready.

But for now, under the warm water of the shower and their soft guidance and gentle praise, she knows she is safe with them. Maddie is safe. Ben is safe. These two, these humans... _her_ humans, they are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a particular scene re-write (or expansion :p) over on my twitter, @PettyMermaidsGf! And please know that my multi-chap fics will be continued soon. 
> 
> Well...the Star Wars one anyway ;)


End file.
